dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guo Xue Fu
Perfil *'Nombre:' 郭雪芙 / Guo Xue Futhumb|284px|Guo Xue Fu *'Nombre en Inglés:' Puff Guo *'Nombre coreano: '곽설부 / Gwak Seol Bu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer Dramas *Love Myself or You (SETTV, 2014) *Just You (STTV, 2013) *Fabulous★Boys ‎(FTV, 2013, Cameo ep1) *Miss Rose (2012) *Inborn Pair (SETTV, 2011) Películas *Machi Action (2013) *Silent Code (2012) *Healthy and Happy Together (2012) Programas de TV *Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014, en emisión) - Pareja de Kim Hee Chul Anuncios *Sony(2014) *Kingston Insider (2010) *Nhite (2010) *KFC (2010) *Cesar Pet Food (2009) *Yahoo Store (2009) *DHE (2009) *A.S.O (2009) *Clean & Clear (2008) *Vibo (2008) *Ferrero Rocher (2008) *TECO (2008) *Panadol (2008) *McDonalds (2008) *Citibank (2007) Vídeos Musicales *LOLLIPOP F “ZhanLiPin” 战利品 (2011) *Jiang Hui “Hei Ka Fei” (2010) *Jaycee Chan “Ruowuqishi” (2010) *Andy Hui “Ru Guo Ru Guo” (2009) *Chou Hui “Shou Hu Zhe” (2009) *Danson Tang “Xin Ge” (2009) *Stanly Xu “Mengjian” (2008) *Nicholas Teo “Ji Mo Na Me Duo” (2008) Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical:' Dream Girls *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Taiwanés, Coreano (básico) e inglés (básico). *'Aficiones:' Cantar, bailar, nadar. *Su madre falleció cuando ella sólo tenía 9 años, su padre vivía en China, debido a ello Puff se volvió una chica muy independiente desde pequeña. *Es muy popular para los CF de comida, en el año 1988 debutó con un comercial para Mc Donals. * Ganó un premio como una de las 100 mujeres más sexys de todo Taiwan. *Es muy consentida por Emily, la líder de Dream Girls, gracias a la cual ha aprendido a hablar un poco de Coreano. *No hace mucho aegyo sin embargo es muy linda y tierna por naturaleza, su personalidad es muy segura de sí misma, divertida y un poco celosa. *Debido a la quimica que tuvo con su coprotagonista en el drama "Just You" (Aaron Yan) se le vinculo sentimentalmente con él. *Actualmente, participa en "We Got Married - Global Edition" junto a Heechul de Super Junior. Y en "Love myself or you" junto a Liu Yi Hao. *Se besó dos veces con su esposo ficticio Heechul de WGM en el episodio 4, durante la sesión fotográfica. Desde entonces él siempre intenta robarle besos y le gusta mucho hacer Skinship. A causa de éso Puff le apoda "Selang" que en chino traduce Lobo, es la forma dulce en la cual ella le llama: Pervertido. * Se hizo cercana a Jia de miss A debido a que esta es cercana a Heechul y también porque habla chino, así como también se hizo cercana a Zhoumi por las mismas razones. * Le encantan los gatos. Incluso una vez obligó a Heechul a comprarle muchos artículos de gatos cuando estaban en una cita; él algo molesto por la situación, aseguró que se iba a quedar en la quiebra si ella seguía así. Aún asi él cedió y terminó comprando todo. * Heechul solía siempre jugar alrededor de ella hablando de otras chicas y molestandola con sus ex-novias, sin embargo Puff siempre fue muy dulce asegurando que ella sabía que él en el fondo la quería. Cuando el matrimonio fue a terminar Heechul quedó shockeado y se sintió muy mal por como la había tratado a raíz de ello organizó un evento para Puff con todos los recuerdos entre ellos, Puff se sintió muy conmovida y le dijo: "Te odio", puesto que justo al final cuando ella se quería despedir con una sonrisa él tuvo que hacerla llorar por la emoción del evento. Se despidieron muy dulcemente e incluso se besaron al final. Puff le dijo que si ella podría viajaría a Corea cada mes esperando la oportunidad de verlo, actualmente el rodaje del programa finalizó en Mayo, Heechul y Puff han seguido en contacto y Puff viajó para su cumpleaños en Julio. * Tiene un parecido a la actriz Japonesa Mizusawa Elena. También suele compararsele mucho con Park Shin Hye y Yoon Eun Hye. * Su drama Love myself or you ha tenido gran acogida entre los fans y agradecen verla allí ya que puede demostrar una mejor calidad como actriz mostrando una nueva faceta, contrario a lo que huiera sucedido si hubiera aceptado el papel en "Fall in love with me". Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Baidu Baike *Wikipedia China Galería Guo Xue Fu2.jpg Guo Xue Fu3.jpg Guo Xue Fu4.jpg Guo Xue Fu5.jpg Guo Xue Fu7.jpg Guo Xue Fu6.jpg Guo Xue Fu.jpg Guo Xue Fu9.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295px|♫ Dream Girls - Snowman’s Tears – Puff’s solo Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWModelo